Good Year Turned bad
by TryHardNinja42
Summary: You think that it was done after Omega Shenron you though wrong. We meat new faces to this tale.


Chapter 1

Truly a Good Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the

Goku, after the fight with Omega Shenron, decided to stay a kid and not to be wished back to a full adult again. "But Chi-Chi I'm Starving," Shouted Goku.

"You won't get your food until everyone gets here for the party," said Chi-Chi.

"Well, well, well! Someone still has his appetite!" said a voice that sounded familiar.

"Oh hey Josh, long time, no see!"

"Yeah I know. Why is Chi-Chi young again? I thought she would be an old hag," joked Josh. Chi-Chi gave him a look that said 'what the heck did you just say?'

"Now honey don't kid around we are here to have fun not make fun of people."

"Alright, Shara. I just was kidding!"

See Josh is a certain sayain that overpowers Goku by multiple levels. Josh has lived to be 1,000 years old but he only looks to be in his 30's. His wife Shara is a Dreamcatcher. Dreamcatchers are able to go into people's dreams and make it a nightmare or make it a good dream.

"So where is Simon, Sidney, and Jack?" Questioned Goku.

"They will be here shortly. Jack is bringing his son Cecil and his grandsons Jack Jr. and Cecil Jr."

"I haven't met Cecil or his sons are they full sayains or demi-sayains?"

"Demi, they really don't act like humans and Cecil has his sayain pride down to a notch."

"Just like Vegeta," Goku said jokingly.

"Yeah, Jack on the other hand is more like his grandfather being that he is such a book worm."

"Kind of like you Gohan," Goku said in reply.

"Father you know that I am not that much of a book worm. And besides I do a bunch of other things than just sitting around reading books all the time," snapped Gohan.

"Hey Goku how about we spar a little later, you know for old time's sake."

"Sounds good Josh just be ready I gotten a lot stronger since we last fought."

"Well good I need an excellent partner."  
"Hey where is Kaza and Kagi?" asked Goku.

"Well Kaza is in Taiwan helping out some of their villagers. And Kagi is in Antarctica training on icebergs."

"Doesn't he get cold up there in Antarctica?" Piped in Chi-Chi.

"He is used to it. And he just likes to get away from Kaza. He doesn't really like Kaza anymore after what Kaza did to the poor guy."

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"On April Fool's Day, Kaza fused into Giza and Kagi hates when they fuse."

"Oh well was there any reason why he did that?"

"No that's the point he wanted to make him mad."

"Well we will miss them."

After a few short hours Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra came in the door and was greeted like everyone else.

"Well if it isn't the renowned sayain prince!" Hollered Josh.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the cocky little dick that keeps telling us how he is an aged sayain!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Hey it's not my fault that you don't train as hard as I do."

"Oh yeah! 'Oh look at me prancing around like a gay guy telling how I am so strong' you make us sayains look like a freak show!" Mocked Vegeta.

"Well at least I don't go like 'Oh it's me the Prince of all Sayains! I don't care if I get beat by Goku because I secretly like him!' That is all I hear in my mind."

"Now boys do I have to get the 'Frying Pan' out on to you two?"

The "Frying Pan" was a special pan used by Shara that wounded many of the sayain race, to the point where they are on the ground with a huge bump on their forehead.

"Oh Dende! Not the 'Frying Pan' anything but that!" Shouted Vegeta and Josh in unison.

"Then stop fighting both of you we came here to have a good time not to boast on who is stronger than the other!"

"So Trunks, I hear you are President of Capsule Corporation."

"Yeah, my mother got bored of that position and she knew that my grandfather was too old to run it by himself. She also knew that my father wouldn't like to be president of a big company like that so she decided to make me the president."

"Well that's good to hear, I also am doing good with my business as well."

Another hour passed and Krillen, Eighteen, and Marron came in the door.

"Hey Baldy got some hair!" Joked Josh

"Very funny Josh," said Krillen then shot him a glare.

"So how are you Marron the last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"OK, I guess. Things could go better."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Goten is being a total jerk right now and I don't think he is into me now."

"Nonsense you are a beautiful women who anyone would go after."

"Yeah but he doesn't really speak to me anymore."

"Well… I don't know what to say there. I will speak to him."

"You will? Thank you!" Marron hugged Josh.

More time passed and everyone was here and nobody was missing. They all had such a fun time just to be with each other. They all laughed and said their good-byes. For now….


End file.
